User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You ccan talk to me here. But no swearing, etc... Hey, 'sup? |} Woop Diddy Woop! Its good to see new members coming to the wiki! Some of the members here are on the brink of turning insane, so please dont be frightened, Imma be in teh middle of normal/insane }} I liek stuff }} OMG NEW PEEPS MSOW I put a bit after the voting poll, I be doing a new episode now then. I would of updated it before but ive been really busy with schoolwork}} }} Sure as can be! }} Hola, Mi Chula! Thanks 4 yesterday If u didn't read my talk page yesterday thanx u gave me a lot of confidence. we have a lot in common. Agent Emma Wow u seem really nice 2 sorry i didn't reply earlier! Agent Emma (Just call me Emz) Bye Got 2 go thanx for all your help pottterfan1997.Emz WHY?! hi! Cool Your cool! Nothing clever to say USODA!!!! }} Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow! }} Sorry Sorry Potterfan1997 i forgot 2 tell u i was leaving yesterday :-( CASHEWZ }} }} WOW! }} }} Ello there. Ello!! I is Zoralina! Just tell me if you want a picture of your sim. me do special effects, too! ^^ Wan’t one???? COOOOOOOOOKIES!!!! Call me cute if you want to... 07:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure! I can only do Icons and special affects. First of all, pick a sim look-a-like! Witch sim would you like? Any special affects? Or random? Call me cute if you want to... Help is on the way! What is required? I have time right now! Mayor Zain 10:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) So like how I made character fanons on here? You can go to MySims Fanon or after the User:Potterfan1997, put this: / and after that, write what the article name is. Mayor Zain 10:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. }} Heres a picture incase you want it. ^^ '' '' Ja require help here ya go! i know its a little early! ok, i think thats enough!}} ur welcome! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha yup! }} Waaah-Hoyyyy! And, thx for putting me on you best friend thingy!! :D }} }} }} Hi! did u send the friend request? Thanx if you did! Emz ok, thx! Call me cute if you want to... 16:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yesh. Oh wow! You really are cool, you actually want to really be my friend. Some people i know in real life havent asked that question. ( ps i exept) Emz Your Blog~ Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore. Cheese is nice Monkeh Men Of course Yeah no doubt about it! Sorry I have not replied 2 all of your messages, the only game i have is mysims racing wii, is that ok? Professor Layton Yep! }} Sim Request }} Apple break teeth... Hi! Sorry i have not replied recently but i have not had much time. Anyway i did not get the bubble thingy. i feel more comfortable talking to you about it! Emz Thanks I understood that time it is just that i do not really have a picture well i do but it is a flower.Emz EEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Dj Candy? Bye I have 2 go now (unfortunatly) bye! Emz I am obsessed with Soap opera! :O "Picture" }} Favour pleaz would it be ok if u told me how 2 make a signiture? emz ok how do u get 2 da DJ Candy png thingie? Jen go Lo Ba! Marshmalloes are people too. Try my ad. Hi sorry its very late... And about the other one, When you say Neural's hair, do you mean his colour or his style or both?}}